Feel the Momemt: It Won't Last Forever
by csi-jess
Summary: D/L The Messer/Monroe clang are expecting, and they couldn't be happier, yet fairytales don't last forever, and neither does the moment. HUGE spoliers inside.R/R
1. I was thinking bugs

**Disclaimer: **I definitely haven't owned CSI:NY before, if I did this would've happened long before now. (I don't own Pushing Daisies either)

**A/N: **Well, I've been on a hiatus for a while I spose, lots of stuff happening, wrist operations and other such nonsense, but anyway I'm back now, and this is my response to the wonderful news of CSI:NY very first baby. Ah it makes me happy!!

Lindsay lay on the sofa, her head resting in Danny's lap, his arms resting across her shoulders. It had just gone midnight and after a triple shift, they had the rest of the night to look forward to.

'Biscuit?'

'I'm alright'

'You can barely keep you're dinner down. Dry biscuits might help.'

'Danny, I swear I'm fine,' she smiled up at him. 'I'm just not really in the mood for food.' Slipping the control from his grasp she changed the channel, a '_Pushing Daisies_' repeat caught her fancy

'Montana, you can't keep anything you eat down, yet you can watch the most colorful pro gramme ever created?'

'Yup.' Several minutes later she began to drift into sleep, Danny's slow breathing coupled with the triple shift, allowed her to slumber peacefully.

A wave of nausea woke her an hour later. Pushing herself up, she stretched and rubbed her belly.

'Montana? You 'kay?' Danny grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

'Sick' she mumbled. Danny followed her into the bathroom placing an arm round her waist. They barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up in the sink. Danny pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly, he was an expert this had happened so many, many times before.

'How's that Montana? Feel any better?' He pulled her into his chest and they sank to the floor.

'Mmm.' she groaned, ready to fall asleep again. IN two minutes she was snoring lightly against his chest. Her fringe blew softly with her breathing. Danny stroked her hair softly

'Come on Montana, let's get you to bed.' Slowly he stood, supporting her head, scooping her up in his arms he carried her down the corridor. Head lolling against his head, until he laid her softly on the bed.

It was another three hours before a ring tone woke them.

'Messer' she groaned, answering the cell.

'Heyy, it's Mac.'

'mmm, Mac,'

'Yeah, okay, I'm sorry to wake you. I know it's your days off but we have a slaughterhouse of victims, and without you, well I dread to think how long it will take, it's not just you I'm calling in, it's everyone.'

'Fine, where am I needed.' He jotted down the details. 'I'll see you in 30.'

30 seconds later another ring tone announced Lindsay's requirement at the scene.

'Feeling any better?' He asked after Lindsay ended the conversation.

'Better I spose. Added blood and guts should make things interesting though.'

'Blood and guts. Good to see you haven't lost any anatomical sense.' He chuckled as he rolled out of bed. He pulled a shirt out from under the bed, gave it a quick sniff to check for cleanliness.

'Yeah, I'll jut sweet talk Mac. Just s'long as he doesn't give me a dumpster dive of some sort. Remember I threw up all over Don's shows last time. Oh the shame.' She slapped her forehead with embarrassment.

Danny laughed loudly. As Lindsay pouted, she rummaged around the bed trying to find her clothes from the day before. He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead.

'It won't be for much longer.' He bent down a bit further and kissed her stomach before running a hand over the small bump.

'Yeah, I know, lab duty for me.' she sighed. As much a she was looking forward to having the baby, the last 5 months of her pregnancy were going to be hell. All cooped up in the lab, with nobody but lab techs to help pass the time. Mind Adam would always be on hand for a bit of light entertainment.

'We're going to have to tell them soon, especially Mac. He's going to be mad enough we haven't told him already.'

'After shift?'

'After shift. Over a pizza or something.'

'Personally I was thinking bugs.'

**A/N: **Hope that was okay, reviews make me happy, should I carry on. Sorry this chapter was slow, just setting the scene for things to come. Oh and hello to my wonderful new German friends in Hamburg. You guys were awesome!!


	2. Then all hell broke loose

**Disclaimer: **I definitely haven't owned CSI:NY before, if I did this would've happened long before now.

**A/N: **Well, seen as I'm on a roll, I thought I'd upload the next chapter whilst I remember. So enjoy, and please, please, please review!

The scene was spread out over several stories. When Mac had said a slaughterhouse of victims, he hadn't thought he actually meant it. But what he saw now was probably the worst scene he'd come across in all his years as a CSI.

'This is a massacre.' Lindsay gasped as he stepped out of the truck. She could barely see through the door into the building, but the torchlight inside illuminate nearly 6 bodies that she could see, and somehow she imagined many more.

'Yeah well when a psycho goes for it, they do the whole shebazz.' Danny said, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, to tired for his contacts. Mac walked out the building, looking decidedly worse for wear.

'Thanks for coming you guys, this scene is unbelievable, 7 bodies on the ground floor, 15 over the next two floors.' Mac sighed.

'From what we've gathered, theres 10 office workers, and the rest were kids.' Stella had joined Mac, sighing heavily she rubbed her eyes and continued, 'it was bring you kid to work day,'

'Shit.' Danny slowly slipped his hand into Lindsay's who was trembling slightly at the thought of what lay on the other side of the door.

'Danny, Lindsay you take the top floor, Hawkes is on the second, me and Stella are on the ground.'

'Sure Mac,' Lindsay bent down to collect her case and felt a pang of sickness in her stomach, straightening up she gulped loudly enough for Danny to hear.

'C'mon lets get this over with.' He whispered in her ear as he nudged her forward.

Inside the building, blood was pooled across the carpeted floor, Lindsay's flashlight illuminating a body blocking the doorway. She shuffled her feet so she didn't ruin any evidence, she could hear Danny's heavy breathing behind her.

A shadow moved in the doorway, making Lindsay jump and let out a small squeal.

'What!' Danny asked, placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

'Hey guys, didn't mean to scare you.' Hawkes' head appeared in the doorway, Lindsay's flashlight illuminating his face.

'I've laid out a path on the second floor, avoids all the major no-go areas.' He looked at both there faces, the strain of the tiredness and the nature of the scene was evident on there faces.

'Linds, you alright, you're looking a bit green.' Hawkes frowned as he shone the flashlight in her face.

'Yeah, I'm okay Hawkes. Thanks.'

3 hours later and the sun had fully risen, as had the noise level outside. Crowds of people and reporters had gathered, and still only half the bodies had been logged on the third floor.

'You need a hand. Jumping up and down might not be the best for you.' He allowed himself a break to watch Lindsay try to get a yellow rod into one of the bullet holes in the wall.

'Thanks.' she placed a hand on her stomach. Danny stood next to Lindsay and stretched up to put it in the wall.

'What you got?' Mac asked side-stepping over a blood pool in the door-way.

'Let's see, blood, blood, bodies, bullets and blood.' Danny said. 'By the looks of things, the shooter finished off here, there's bullet holes in the floor, I think he shot through the floor, with one powerful gun.'

'That explains, Hawkes' dilemma downstairs, 4 of them died from bullet wounds to the top of the head.' Danny nodded and looked at Lindsay, she was examining a cupboard at the back of the room.

Then all hell broke loose.


	3. In a hail of screams and bullets

**Disclaimer: **See before.

**A/N:** This chapter is really short – review, i'll write more :D!!

Danny had turned to show Mac a series of bullet holes in the floor, when the cupboard behind them crashed open.

'Get off me!' Lindsay screamed, a man jumped out at, knocking her to the ground. A machine gun pointed at Lindsay's head. The floor creaked and splintered as Mac and Danny pulled there pistols from there holders.

'Danny!' Lindsay screamed one hand trying to protect her stomach, the other clawing wildly at her attacker's face.

'Drop the gun, DROP THE GUN!!' Danny screamed, running across the room. Never had such a small distance seemed so long.

'I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to do it!' He cried, waving the gun across Lindsay's face.

'Okay, okay, just put down the gun. I'm sure we can sort something out. Look I'll put down my gun, see.' Mac put his gun on the floor, and slowly stepped back, he motioned for Danny to do the same, but all he did was hold the gun even tighter.

'You don't mean it, they say you'll say that, you'll lock me up, you kill me.' He screamed, getting more and more agitated.

'They won't, I promise,' Lindsey cried, her stomach hurting more and more as her attacker got angrier.

'Shut up bitch!.' Lindsay sobbed as the gun smacker her across the her forehead and stars burst in front of her eyes.

'Get off her!.' Danny ran forward, grabbing the man by his shirt and throwing him to the ground next to Lindsay. The floor creaked once more, only this time it didn't stop there.

'Watch out!' The floor gave way weakened by the bullet holes. Danny, Lindsay and the madman fell through the floor in a hail of screams and bullets.


	4. Not such a smart idea

**Disclaimer: **See before.

**A/N:** Hope it's okeli dokeli !!

Stella had heard the screams, she'd heard gunfire, then the silence.

Mac had felt the floor quiver and shake, he'd felt the screams that shook him to the core.

Hawkes had seen the falling bodies, he'd seen his motionless friends showered with dust and bullet casings.

Danny had tasted the blood bubbling out of the corner of his mouth, he'd tasted the dust from the floor.

Flack had smelt the putrid mix of gun powder, he'd smelt the fear in the air.

Lindsay had heard herself scream, she'd felt the pain, then her senses began to fade to nothingness.

.

;

;

;

;

;

Hawkes was rooted to the spot, fear held him in a vice. He knew he could see blood, he knew he should run and dig them out. Yet something inside him had snapped. Seeing his friends bloody and broken ...

Stella looked up, the silence was deathly, she could hear nothing, not Mac, not Hawkes, or Danny and Lindsay. It was like the world stood still for that fraction of a second, then as quick as it started, the world flashed back into focus. The sirens outside, Mac screaming for her, even the pounding of her heart was magnified ...

Flack looked up at the building, the gunshots had sent the crowd into a frenzy, but he wasn't there to notice, instead he sprinted up to the building taking his gun of safety. Stella was already moving into the lobby by the time he was through the doors.

Mac was stood at the hole in the floor, his mind whipped into a frenzy. Looking down he could barely see the floor below, Danny's glasses cracked on the floor beside the rubble.

Danny felt the pressure on his chest moved. Taking a deep breath he coughed and spluttered, dust blocking his airways, clouding his mind, it wasn't until he felt the cold body beside him, did he remember just what had happened.

Stella allowed herself a smile when Danny coughed up the dust that had settled in his lungs. Yet something wasn't right about him. She saw the blood oozing from his stomach seconds later, closely followed by his yell of realization.

The blinding pain in her body and the inability to move sent shock waves of fear throughout her body. She could hear Danny yelling in the distance and wanted nothing more than to run to him, only the warm liquid running down her chest told her it may not be such a smart idea.

**A/N**: Don't reckon this was the best chapter, but I wrote it in my Politics and Psychology lessons, which included stress and well a debate on referendums (much more interesting than it sounds, promise).

Enjoy and Review, please please!!

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, means a lot!!


	5. Oh God

**Disclaimer:** I'm not going to bother anymore!

**A/N: **Hope this is okay, so far keeping to the one chapter a day, but I'm going on a School Council trip tomorrow, so it's gonna take another day to upload, but ack, review :D!

"Danny..." Stella gasped, moving to place her hands on his stomach. "Jeez, Danny, you're going to be okay. Hawkes?' Stella looked wildly around trying to find him.

"Ambulance is on the way, Stel.'

"Hear that Danny, it's going to be okay.' Stella smiled weakly. Then realized something. "Hawkes...Where's Lindsay?' Danny moved his head sharply.

'Stel, Lindsay, the baby.' he mumbled, coughing painfully once again.

'Baby?' realization spread across her face. 'Hawkes, find Lindsay. She's pregnant, oh god Hawkes, tell me she isn't under all this mess.' Stella felt tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

Lindsay cried in pain as she tried to move once again. She could hear people crying and shouting but none of it registered in her painful consciousness. But a pile of rubble and a psychotic murderer lay between her and survival. The tightness in her chest got worse the more she tried to move. A warm pool of blood was forming around her, dripping of the fingers of her outstretched hand. She tried to shout but only a hoarse sob came out as she succumbed to the blackness once again.

Flack stood in the doorway, re-holstering his pistol, staring at the scene before him. Stella leaning on Danny's stomach and Hawkes yelling Lindsay's name.

'Flack, gimme a hand, Lindsay's trapped under here. She's pregnant.' Flack didn't hesitate a second. On his hands and knees beside Hawkes he shoveled through the rubble.

'It's him.' Hawkes paused to check the pulse on the man who'd caused all this. Nothing.

'He's dead.' Hawkes stood, to push him over.

'Good.' Stella said, anger radiating from her.

'Hey, Dan, I can hear the sirens, we'll be outta here soon okay.'

'Montana first.' he spluttered. Stella looked up at Flack, his mad scrambling had stopped, instead he just looked down in horror.

'Hawkes, we've found her.' Flack cleared the last piece of rubble away from her legs and saw the extent of the damage.

'Oh god.'

**A/N**: My apologies if this chapter wasn't that great, It was done inbetween ramblings about Edgar Allan Poe – eeek! and the UK constitution!

Enjoy and review!


	6. I can't find a pulse'

**Disclaimer:** I'm not going to bother anymore!

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, A levels, HPV vaccines and Cortezone injections. Oh well, hope it's okay!! Review, thanks for everyone who reviewed so far, it is really appreciated.

Stella ordered Flack downstairs to wait for the paramedics, Mac took over Stella's position at Danny's side while she went to help Hawkes with Lindsay.

'Oh god Hawkes, oh god,' Stella panicked, all she saw was the metal pole protruding from her chest below the left collar bone, everything else failed to register.

'Linds...' Danny gasped, struggling against Mac's forceful hands, he could hear the panic in Stella's voice, and it scared him. It scared him more than the coldness that swept through his body, the numbness that came with it.

'She's okay Danny, I just need you to concentrate on me and stay awake, you're loosing a lotta blood and i need you to stay focused, okay, Danny.'

'Baby,' the incoherence came with the blood loss, Mac knew. But there was something else in his voice, a blind panic that couldn't burst free.

Lindsay could see shapes, shadows drifted across what little vision she had. But most of all she could hear the muffled voices. Stella was talking to her, she wanted to calm her, tell her everything was alright, but her body was shutting down, she could barely manage a rational thought, never mind a sentence or even a groan.

Flack had taken the stairs 3 at a time, trying hard not to slip adding more grief to the day. The growing activity outside came as a shock to him, it was deathly silent upstairs with nothing but Danny's panicked gasps, Stella's reassurance and Mac's steely determination to listen to.

It was Gemma Smith's first day as an EMT, she'd had all the training and heard every horror story going. Gemma Smith had always told herself she wasn't going to be one of those people who said nothing could prepare her for her first call. Gemma Smith failed herself on Day 1.

Flack had been anxiously glaring into the never-ending abyss of curious 'spectators' and sirens, waiting for the paramedics to arrive. When he saw the ambulance he yelled for a path to be cleared. No-one seemed to notice the panic rising in his voice when the crowd stayed motionless.

'GET OUT OF THE WAY!!' Flack tore the crime scene tape apart, yelling at the top of his lungs at the shocked crowd. When they finally noticed the angry detective followed by the ever closer ambulance.

Gemma Smith was shocked by the speed she moved across the lobby when the detective had escorted them through the crowd. Her peripheral vision caught glimpses of blood and bodies, her ignorance of her surroundings found her up two flights of stairs before she realized exactly what was happening. Her colleague was already unbuckling his case when she finally connected with what was actually happening.

'Gemma get the man.' she avoided the man obviously dead on the floor, trying not to look too closely, but when she knelt down next to the man on the floor bleeding heavily from a GSW, all she could hear was a female detective rambling excessively about a pregnancy.

'Sir, i need you to hold this for me.'

Mac held the bag of fluids for the young paramedic whilst she pressed gauze against Danny's stomach. His hands were soaked with Danny's blood and it took most if his concentration not to let the bag slip from his grasp. Stella was standing now, a shaking hand pressed agaisnt her mouth, the other resting on her hip, trying to slow her breathing as tears trickled down her face.

'Gemma...I can't find a pulse...'

**A/N**: Predictable i know..but review ... tell me what you think obviously... and if anyone out there has read Twilight – how freaking awesome is it !!


End file.
